roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Camillo the Wolf
"I love you, Amanda....." Typical phrase of Camillo to his wife, Amanda Bradanska. "I don't feel any joy killing, but with time, you sadly stop to feel remorses for these things when you taste the savor of death. You think just about survival, living another day to see again the smiles of people you care for. It's me or them. No other choice." '''Camillo talking with one of his men' ''"Bianca, i don't want you to stay between moebians such as your cousins Grief, Scylla or even Grau.....that's not the kind of family i wish for you to have. You see love in their eyes, but they always get the chance to backstab each other and murdering their dear ones for selfish purposes. Even your mother sadly isn't out of all this. Soon you will realize that what i am saying it's true." Camillo discussing with his little daughter about Bradanska's family members. "You will pay for this, Grief....you've just made the biggest mistake of all your life !!!" '''The words of the wolf while holding the lifeless body of Amanda' Camillo the Wolf is a mobian/moebian wolf, with the blood of a pure and kind primal mobian mother and of a cruel and selfish moebian in his veins. He is the leader of the Greater Spagonia Security Force (GSSF), husband of Amanda Bradanska and father of Bianca Bradanska Appearance Camillo is a Moebian/Mobian Grey Wolf, with a thick fur of a grey and white color, eyes of different coloration (glowing red to right, and shining yellow to left) several scars on his body. He wears often a light black uniform, tactical gloves of the same color and a pair of rocket boots. Except with his family, he is known to always keep a cold expression on his face. Personality Due his bad childhood, his mind is mostly insane and warped, togheter a deep sadist nature coming from his moebian side, with time decreasing staying between his lovely wife and his daughter. But while with his family he is kind, joyful and lively, all his men fear him a lot because they know they won't receive Bianca and Amanda's same treatment. Tortures and executions are been a cruel hobby for this wolf several times during his leadership over GSSF, even coming to the point to slaughter hundreds of moebians (accused to be homosexuals) to please his homophobe wife and commiting horrible atrocities against his army and his own people, though later he will get many chances to redeem himself, taking the decision to stop with his crimes and imposing severe rules to the GSSF to protect and defend spagonians from any kind of threat. He has a soft side that he rarely shows, looking at the love he feels for his little daughter, his passion for kitties and puppies and his good actions to protect hedgehog and echidna population from Grief's genocide. Sadly, despite his attempt to hide his insane nature, the death of Amanda Bradanska will wake up again his cruel and evil side, taking him close to madness. Nobody know for sure how many New Order's members have suffered because of him, but MLF's militants were soon aware that from his torture room screams and cries wouldn't have ever ceased to persecute their ears. History Camillo was born in Anti Spagonia, losing his mother just after his birth and suffering countless abuses from his own father, later killed by the young wolf for despair, leading him to live most of his childhood in a bad orphanage, where he was often victim of bullies and thugs. When the Anti Mobian Army freed his country from Scourge's tyranny, he was recruited and trained by Ivan Bradanska to become a powerful and ruthless Psychic Guardian, fighting in the First Dimensional War against the Guardian Units of Nations, soon earning the alias of "The Butcher" for his massacres and his tortures to GUN's soldiers and citizens too. After the end of the conflict, he has taken under his command several mercenaries, hitmen and warlords to the formation of the Greater Spagonia Security Force, becoming in little time the left hand of Amanda Bradanska and falling in love with her. While Greater Spagonia suffered from the oppressions of his men, Camillo made a little daughter with his wife, calling them "Bianca" and doing his best to give her a good education, keeping her away from politic and war. For this reason, he has become softer and kinder with spagonians, forbidding the persecution of homosexuals and putting laws aimed to improve his land's conditions and protecting the entire Greater Spagonia. Seeing the New Order as a dangerous threat for his family and his country, he led a coup d'etat with his men against Grief, failing miserably due his wife opposition, forcing him and his soldiers to flee from Greater Spagonia, taking with him his daughter and all the hedgehogs and echidnas that he could save from Grief's grisp. During his escape, he has met an exiled and hunted Iceheart, befriending him and turning against the entire New Order alongside him and the Moebian Liberation Front, leading assaults, ambushes and murders to damage Grief's regime as second in command ofLeon Trotsky while he kept taking care of Bianca as best as he could. When Amanda was murdered by his Grief for her incompetence in the Second Dimensional War, Camillo felt a deep pain and suffering inside his heart once again, swearing revenge against the Baron and taking many his men and officers to a slow and painful death, venting out all his rage torturing prisoners in the worst and cruelest ways as his mind was now more and more close to madness, blocked just by the affection he felt for Bianca Bradanska, begging Iceheart to take care of her and protect her if he was killed in battle. Likes and Dislikes: '''Likes: '''Ivan Bradanska,' his family, Spagonia, taking care of his recruit Maximus, fighting in battlefield, training, petting kitties and puppies, walking between nature and in mountain, torturing and killing, revenge. '''Dislikes: '''Any country except for Spagonia, Grief Bradanska, New Order, GUN, Eggman's Empire, racism, lack of discipline and loyalty, insubordination, moebians trying to flirt with his wife or hurting his daughter. Powers: A powerful psychic, Camillo has learned by Ivan Bradanska to be a perfect Psychic Guardian at young age through an intense and hard training. This is a list of all Camillo's psychic powers: * '''Telekinesis: '''The basic power of psychics that allows them to manipulate objects/matter with their mind. * '''Levitation: The ability to cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover in the air. * Mind control: The power to control the minds of others, despite it works just on weak subjects. * Aura Reading: '''The power to see and feel the auras of other psychics. * '''Psychic Energy Manipulation: '''The ability to manipulate psychic energy: The wolf is even able to launch several defense moves and attacks using his skills with psychic powers such as: * '''Might of Spagonia: '''A special attack of Camillo that allows him to create and discharge a collected concentration of destructive psychic energy across a wide range. * '''Psychic fists: '''The ability to focus most of psychic energies in the hands of the fighter, allowing him to inflict higher damages in hand-to-hand combat. * '''Psychic Blast: The power to project energy blasts from the hands of the psychic. * Psychic Lash: A directed bolt of psychic energy to rip open the enemy's bodies and organs. * Psychic Shield: '''Creates for few seconds a shield of psychic energy around the psychic or allies to protect them against most of enemy attacks. * '''Psychic Ball Projection: '''The power to project balls of psychic energy. * '''Teleportation: '''A psychic ability that warps space and allows him to teleport and move quickly to short distances and dodge enemy attacks. * '''Psychic Wave: An attack where the psychic uses his psychokinesis to form a blade-like wave and fires it at his foes. Abilities: Camillo is known to be an excellent soldier, with an impressive stamina, a good resistance to pain and wounds and a fit body that allows him to use his physical strenght as weapon too. He always wields a pair of self-charging plasma revolvers with effectively limitless ammunition, as well as a powerful grenade launcher Milkor MGL to beat stronger opponents. He is equipped with two rocket boots to help him fly at high speed and a battle belt where he put daggers to use in melee combat. Strengths and weaknesses Strengths: * Psychic powers * Strong physically * Never surrender * Efficient to command his men * Loyal to whoever earn his respect * Skilled with any kind of combat type Weaknesses: * His light uniform doesn't give him good protection * Rage and insanity often leads him to commit mistakes in battle * He never tries to resist when his daughter's life is in danger * He can't concentrate his powers with loud sounds * His mind has a limit to use psychic powers Quotes: "I love you so much, my sweet Amanda...." "Awwwwwwww these kitties are so cute !! Can i pet you all ?" "You want to play a bit, Bianca ?" "Just spagonians can rule over spagonians" "I have no intention to take part in this madness....hedgehogs and echidnas are people like all of us." "I won't get peace until i will see Grief's life rotting in Hell." ''"You can't keep hide forever, Iceheart. You have to fight your past." '' Trivia: * Despite his hatred for Grief, he feels a deep and great respect for Ivan Bradanska as the fox has saved him from his miserable childhood and helped him to become a true warrior and control the physic gift his mind has got. * '' ''Though his role is important between MLF's ranks, most of his companions often contempt with his methods, especially the meaningless and brutal interrogatories that he forces prisoners to suffer, with the only purpose to torture them for his wish of revenge without taking any useful information from them. * Even if italian is the main language of Camillo, he can perfectly speak english too and even few other languages such as russian and german. * Camillo is mostly inspired to the Fallout character Joshua Graham, sharing several similarities with him. They have suffered a terrible past, being hit in the back by what they believed for and in despair trying to redeem themselves protecting and helping their dear ones. Both are cold and merciless, having commited through their lives terrible crimes, always justified by a greater purpose, which they still feel pain for in their conscience after they realized all that led them just to an endless misery. His voice is also the same. Category:Darkenergon35's Characters Category:Italian Characters Category:Moebians Category:Psychics Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Anti-villains Category:Spagonian characters Category:Ultra-nationalists Category:Mobians Category:Terrorists